


to love that heart that loveth me

by IFeelLikeGlitter



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Forbidden Love (kinda), Smut, lots of feelings, she’s a princess in this one folks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IFeelLikeGlitter/pseuds/IFeelLikeGlitter
Summary: “Rio, please.”Elizabeth’s desperate mewl makes him so hot he might explode. His eyes jump, just for a moment, to the giant oak door that leads out of her bedroom and into one of the grandiose halls of the castle. Any of the other servants could walk by at any time and hear them, expose their secret escapades. It adds to the trill, sure, but it’s also kind of terrifying. Being caught fraternizing with the future queen of his homeland could cost him his life.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Original Character(s), Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 23
Kudos: 90





	to love that heart that loveth me

**Author's Note:**

> the (adult) princess/stable hand au no one asked for but i really need
> 
> i’ve been trying to get out of my comfort zone with writing lately and this short fic is my attempt

“Oh, fuck me.”

Rio growls as he watches his fingers trace her porcelain skin, over her pert, pink nipples. He’s convinced that no matter how many times she reveals herself to him, he’ll never fail to be starstruck. Their surroundings darken until she’s the only thing he can see; ethereal yet so real and solid beneath him. 

“Rio, please.”

Elizabeth’s desperate mewl makes him so hot he might explode. His eyes jump, just for a moment, to the giant oak door that leads out of her bedroom and into one of the grandiose halls of the castle. Any of the other servants could walk by at any time and hear them, expose their secret escapades. It adds to the trill, sure, but it’s also kind of terrifying. Being caught fraternizing with the future queen of his homeland could cost him his life. 

“Touch me here.”

Her small hand grips his and gently guides him lower until his fingertips graze her scarce, soft curls.

“Elizabeth.”

He whispers, intoxicated and bewitched. Fuck, he sounds so gone for her and he would be embarrassed if she wasn’t staring at him like he hung the fuckin’ stars. The slip of his pointer finger inside of her earns him a short, sweet moan as her nails tenderly caress the back of his neck. Rio’s lips press firmly against the skin of her chest and she tastes like she smells- sweet and vanilla. He considers for a moment that all royals probably smell good; they have the most lavish and effective body care products. But, when he licks over her collarbone and tastes a hint of her unique scent, he smiles to himself. 

She was just made for him, he decides. Nothing will ever attract him like she does by merely existing as  _ Elizabeth_. 

“Mhm.”

She sighs heavily when he pushes a third digit into her burning heat. He watches every change in her face with intense focus. Her pretty little eyebrows scrunch together and her lips part. 

“You gotta be quiet, baby.”

His palm finds its way over her mouth, muffling her increasingly loud moans the way he knows she likes. She squints at him in desperation and he can’t resist tasting her for one second longer. In the blink of an eye, Rio slides down her body and flattens his tongue against her pussy. Elizabeth’s hips jolt off of the bed and Rio grips her soft, luscious thighs in order to hold her open and close to his lips. He teases her with tentative licks and cool, pointed blowing. No more than two minutes later, Elizabeth is tugging vehemently at his ears. He glances up at her with a smirk, his lips wet and shiny. 

“Come up here.”

She demands in a quiet, confident tone. The moon dousing her bare upper body with gentle slivers of white light has him spiraling into a state of adoration yet again. Her graceful self-assurance has always been his undoing. 

“ _I can do that.”_

_ Elizabeth stands by his side with her arms laced behind her back. He looks from her horse’s saddle to her face, a tad overwhelmed as he takes in her delicate features up close for the first time. Her eyes are much more captivating now that he’s merely a few inches away. He could count the faded freckles that dust her nose if he had to.  _

_ “I don’t mind doin’ it. It’s my job.” _

_ Rio shrugs, attempting to appear unbothered by her proximity. He’s been serving on the castle grounds for a month now and he hasn’t been within fifty yards of the elusive Princess Elizabeth, let alone inside the same stall.  _

_ “It’s my horse. You shouldn’t have to do something for me when I can do it myself.” _

_ Rio quickly turns to look at her again, his eyebrows shooting up in shock. She smiles and it hits him in his gut, this warm, tingling feeling and, before he’s even able to process that, she’s lightly shoving him aside and looping the remaining slack from the saddle straps properly through the ring. _

_ “Are you new?” _

_ And she’s still talking to him? She sounds genuinely curious, too. Why hasn’t she dismissed him? He clears his throat and tries not to notice how well she fills out her riding pants as she bends under her horse to tighten his under-belly strap.  _

_ “Been here about a month, actually. I’m Rio.” _

_ Elizabeth then gives him her undivided attention, which he’s sure is capable of melting him right into a puddle. She slips her black riding glove off of her right hand and extends it towards him. _

_ “Elizabeth.” _

_ He clasps her hand in his dumbly, probably squeezing too hard. Her skin is smooth against his rough and he thinks they hold on for a bit longer than necessary. Not that anyone could complain about touching her. He’s still reeling over the fact that the heir to the throne just introduced herself to him as if he’s not been hearing about her since he was a child. He’s unable to help it when he chuckles aloud at the thought.  _

_ “I’m more than aware of who you are, princess.” _

_ He’d meant for his tone to be respectful, but it came across more teasing. Luckily, she rolls her eyes with a grin.  _

_ “There’s a difference between knowing of me and knowing me.” _

_ She responds as she studies his face. He can’t seem to formulate another word; he’s pinned under her attention.  _

_ Then, with a sweet farewell and a flash of her beautiful strawberry blonde hair, she’s gone. Through the gate that leads out of the pasture and into the woods, perched perfectly in her saddle. _

“Gonna kiss me, darlin’?”

He hovers over her mouth, watching her face. She giggles at his teasing and bites her lip as her smile turns coy. Elizabeth’s dainty hands travel down his bare chest to the bulge in his underwear. She grips him confidently.

“Hmm. I don’t know. You tease too much.”

He huffs out a strained chuckle that quickly morphs into a moan. She cups him and leans up to kiss at his neck.

“I think it’s my turn.”

Her seductive whisper makes him shudder and, before he can argue, she hooks her leg around his and flips them. It startles a laugh out of him, one that she echos as she settles on top of him. 

Elizabeth takes her time touching him, which drives him absolutely wild. She tortures him by sucking and nibbling on his neck and ears, smiling against him when he responds by lifting his hips in frustration. Soon enough, though, she pulls him out of his boxers and rubs her velvety soft folds over his dick. 

She slowly, slowly sinks down on him and he has trouble stifling his moan, but she helps by covering his lips with her own. He curls himself into a sitting position, wrapping his arms tightly around her as she adjusts to him. Her tongue slides over his languidly and she lets out a sexy little mewl when his teeth capture her bottom lip.

“You feel so good.”

He whispers when they part to breathe. She winds her arms around his neck, looking at him with wide eyes brimming with desire. Rio runs his hands down her curves to her bottom and lifts her. His toes curl as he slips out and back in and she gasps a little.

“Faster.”

Elizabeth orders him calmly, with a voice so alluring he can’t help but oblige. The flesh of her ass makes a quiet slapping noise against his thighs and he groans when she clings to his shoulder with her mouth open, staccato moans filling his ears. He won’t last much longer- assumes so, considering how she tightens around him as he drives up into her warmth- and he decides to twist their bodies, pressing his chest into hers as he lays her beneath him.

“ _Rio _ .”

It’s desperate and needy and so unlike her; it fills him with emotions he can’t describe and he lifts up to cup her face in one of his palms, quickly leaning in to kiss her. Elizabeth keens, hands grasping at his back and kissing his lips with desperation. She’s approaching her orgasm and he can’t help but thank the heavens, since he’s been teetering on the edge of his since she first said his name. 

“I gotchu. Come on me, baby.”

And she does, her body succumbing to pleasure as she pulses around him. He pumps into her once more before withdrawing and spurting all over the snow white skin of her belly. His moans are rough as he watches her watch his hand slowly pump his dick. 

Rio reaches down to retrieve his undershirt from the floor and uses it to clean her up, swiping carefully between her legs first. She sighs, sounding sated and content, and he creeps up the bed to lie down beside her. 

“I wish you could sleep next to me.”

Elizabeth says quietly and he reaches for her hand in response. He hums as he kisses her knuckles.

“I’d rather you sleep with me in the stable.”

She makes a noise of confusion, followed by a giggle.

“Sleep in the stable? I know you have a bed.”

He nods and turns to gaze at her profile.

“There’s a hole in the roof. I like to lay under it on a blanket and look up at the stars. Sometimes I fall asleep. Would be a lot better if you were there, too.”

She faces him with a sweet smile and lifts her fingers to touch his cheek. Her big eyes are locked with his and he’s sure blue is his favorite color. 

“I’d really like that.”

“I know.”

He replies easily, lips curling into a smirk. Her nails pinch at his chin and she kisses him once, firmly, before sitting up. 

This is his least favorite part, but it’s inevitable. 

She slips her silk night shirt back over her head and he watches as she pulls her hair out from under the shirt, letting it falls in waves down her back. 

He pulls his own top on and starts to button it. Once he’s fully dressed, she leads him out of her bedroom door with silent steps and he carries his boots in his hands. 

They reach the back door that leads to the east side of the property where the fields for the livestock reside.

He pushes the door open, ducking down to kiss her for the final time tonight, savoring her taste and storing it in his memory to revisit when he’s without her. 

She stares at him when he pulls away and a smile tugs hard at his lips even as he leaves her there, knowing she’s watching him disappear into the garden.


End file.
